Cancer is a disease characterized by uncontrolled cell division and growth within the body. In the United States, roughly a third of all women and half of all men will experience cancer in their lifetime. With the host of undesired consequences brought about by standard treatments such as chemotherapy and radiotherapy used today, genetic therapy for the manipulation of disease-related peptides and their functions provides a more targeted approach to disease diagnosis, treatment and management. However, gene therapy poses multiple challenges including undesirable immune response and safety concern due to the incorporation of the gene at random locations within the genome. Therefore, there is a need for an improved therapeutic approach to treat tumors.